


wish upon a star

by randomloving



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, enjoy :)), i wrote this as a wee lil wattpad baby, listen, so sorry for the cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomloving/pseuds/randomloving
Summary: If Tony had one wish, it would be to revive in another person's body.Too bad life was cruel.





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the [fic](https://www.wattpad.com/story/142184978-wish-upon-a-star-oneshot)
> 
> Truth be told I only released this out into the wild cause of my writer's block 
> 
> I'll be getting back to my other fic soon tho :)

If Tony can have one wish in this scenario, it would be to revive in another person's body. One wouldn't ask but if somebody did, he would probably give the most cliché answer of all.

Love.

He couldn't help it. Falling in love with Steven Grant Rogers was as easy as breathing, even if breathing for Tony was hard because of the surgery he got to have the reactor removed. Especially now that Steve's shield is buried within his chest, in this bunker filled with memories he buried deep in his heart and heartbreak that threatens to reveal said memories. God, Tony loved everything about Steve. His looks, his charm, his stubborn attitude, his perseverance, his kindness, his heroic bullshit, everything. 

He just wished that Steve loved him back.

He had seen the sparks with Steve and Sharon. He had seen how millions of people, him included, have tried to seduce the pinnacle of human perfection.

But how can Steve even love Tony Stark? How can Steve love him when all he's done was infuriate the other man? How can he love a genius, billionaire, playboy, philantrophist who destroyed the family he worked so hard on? 

And as Roge-Steve buries his shield in the armor, he makes it clear without realising it.

Steve will never love Tony. Or feel anything for Tony, except for fury and rage. Even in death.

And so, if this was his last time to say it, Tony thought, then he'll say it. Even if it'll break him. He has to say it and he will, even in the brink of dying.

And as the shield was removed from his chest by the man he loves, his words escape before he had a chance. 

If only he can wish upon a star.

*****

Steve hadn't meant for all this to happen. Not at all.

Yet as he removes his shield from Tony's chest and hears his dying whimper, he can't help but feel guilty.

If only he had told the truth.

If only he had told what really happened.

If only he had told what he really felt.

If he had, then all of this wouldn't have happened. Bucky wouldn't have been attacked. Tony would have trusted him. Tony wouldn't get a look of betrayal on his beautiful face. Tony wouldn't be bleeding out in this room right now, Steve's shield buried in his chest.

Tony wouldn't be dying in front of him.

Suddenly a smooth voice rasped with death and emotion speaks.

"If I-I had a wish, it wo-would be t-to revive i-in another person's b-body."

Tony had tears pooling in his gorgeous amber eyes, and Steve can't help but to reach out, but he snaps knowing that he had done this and that he doesn't deserve to do it. Instead he tries to stop Tony from wasting his energy by talking. "T-Tony-," he says with tears flowing like a fountain from his eyes, but he cuts him off.

"Because I-I love you," he whispers, yet Steve picks it up with his super-hearing. His brain stops functioning from those words.

How?

How could Tony love him even after of this?

"B-but I w-wish that could have fallen li-like normal people," Tony sniffs as he continues.

"I-I wish that we co-could've met in a bar, o-or in a coffee shop, or just b-bumped each other on the way to w-work. I wish that w-we could talk about e-everything and no-nothing," Tony sobs and so does Steve.

"I w-wish we could go on a-awkward f-first date," a small smile tugs on Tony's perfect lips and Steve wants to kiss those while the man which the lips were attached to was alive. "I wish that w-we could go on a-another date, and another, and-," Tony was cut off by his own whimper as blood starts quickly trickling from the hole in his chest, to Steve's horror.

"I-I wish that on our s-second year anniversary, you w-would kneel o-on one word and s-say-," Tony starts coughing blood and Steve finishes off what Tony was about to say.

"Will you marry me," Steve whispers hoarsely, emotions cracking his voice as his vision blurs.

Tony just smiles and his tears start dripping down to stark white snow.

"That life i-isn't for someone like me though, right? You probably d-don't even l-l-love me," Tony wheezes.

He then turns his head slowly, now facing Steve. Fear was clear in his amber eyes, but there was love within them. His eyes were blurred with tears, but they still stood with resounding clarity as the day Steve fell in love with them. Tony starts reaching out for his face with his right hand, the cold metal on his hand keeping Steve from feeling Tony's hand, preventing him from feeling Tony's rough callouses and Tony's heat.

"But e-either way, " tears sprang from Tony's eyes again, "I'm still going fall for you," he smiles now. Not a smile for the cameras that Tony dons. Instead it's a small and genuine smile that shows his laugh lines and crow's feet. At that moment, in a time of darkness, Tony's smile was the only light.

"Over a-and over again."

Tony's head slumps to the right.

It only took a few moments for Steve to take Tony in his lap and check his neck for a pulse.

There was none.

"No."

Steve was frozen on the spot. Emotions rumbled within him until he released it.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Tony, wake up! Please! PLEASE! I love you Tony so please, PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

No answer.

Steve was left in the bunker cradling the man that he loved. The man that had the biggest heart in the world. The man who would do anything for those that he loved.

The man who died because of him.

And Steve can only scream into the empty air, wishing upon a star that he can join Tony in his wish.


End file.
